An Achievement
by Wakaru Hageshiku
Summary: This story is one of my newest piece I have done. It covers the time in which how Naruto became the Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi the real Author. I'm just referring to the real one.

Naruto's Achievement

After years of peace reigning in the shinobi world, the five great nations has no longer in conflict with each other. This gave the opportunity to all shinobis to create a world of everlasting peace.

Meanwhile in Konohagakure, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju declared her resignation from office. Seeing this, Naruto Uzumaki has the chance to be the next Hokage.

On one beautiful morning, Tsunade stood in the balcony of her office emoting of what is her decision. Shizune was not far behind and draw near to her. Tsunade said calmly," Shizune…. Tell all Jounin that I'm now resigning as Hokage of this village."

"W-What! Tsunade-sama," Shizune exclaimed.

"That's my order!" Tsunade shouted in reply.

"T-Tsunade- sama, I am honored to have served you as your right hand," Shizune replied.

"I'll tell them right away!" she added.

The word that was said really changed the way of life to one shinobi.

Shizune left her master with much dignity and honor. Immediately she called a conference for all Jounin, Clan Leaders, and Councilors.

She announced the Godaime's resignation and the conference room was in a state of shock. Silence overcame the room and everyone's eyes were as round as ever!

Then, one of the ninja in the room stood up and said," What shall we do?"

"For now, we secure this village against any intruders or incoming attacks." She replied cautiously.

One of the two councilors then said," Considering the situation we will nominate our candidates since we are complete."

"I agree!" Kakashi replied.

"So be it! There will be nominations now," Shizune declared.

After the long meeting, there were four nominated shinobi for the position of Hokage.

These were Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno.

The four candidates were introduced to the audience in the room. But Kakashi then said," I withdrew from this nomination."

Everybody was shocked to see Kakashi withdrew from the nomination.

He said," I could never have been happy to see myself as a Hokage, but I will give this opportunity to my two students who are also nominated."

Everybody in the hall applauded him and praised him as a humble man like his father. Then soon after Kakashi's withdrawal. Sakura then wished to back out as a candidate of the place for Hokage, it was followed by Shikamaru Nara.

Standing there alone, Naruto was applauded by the public and praised like a God.

Suddenly, the second councilor stood up and exclaimed," Have you all gone mad! What will happen if Naruto will become Hokage? Can he really take that responsibility considering he's a maniac?"

By the blink of an eye Tsunade stood in front of the hall and smashed the wall in front of the audience. The councilor then sat down due to his fear when he had seen the broken wall.

"You are the one who is the maniac!" Tsunade shouted in reply.

"Have you no shame? Are you ignorant?" Tsunade raised these questions.

"T-Tsunade, why are you here?" The councilor asked.

"I'm here to set things right!" She replied.

"You have no right to insist that Naruto Uzumaki will be the Hokage." He said.

"Yes I have the right! I have been given the authority by the feudal lord." Tsunade briefly replied.

"Oh really? Prove it!" He exclaimed.

The hall became a battleground of the two but when the councilor asked that Tsunade must prove it, the Feudal Lord then came in from the entrance and behind him was the councilors of the Fire Country.

"Here is your proof councilman!" The feudal lord interfered.

"I order you councilman to step down from your place as a councilor at once!" The feudal lord declared.

"As you wish my lord," the councilor replied in shame.

"As for this, I can't afford the Hidden Leaf to be slaughtered by other nations." He said.

"Konoha needs a powerful and genius Hokage whose heart is loyal every time and who is willing to sacrifice as the leader." He declared.

"Will you Naruto Uzumaki take the place as Hokage?" He asked.

"I with all my heart standing here humbly do take the place as Hokage of the Hidden leaf village." He replied.

"And so, with the power vested in me and the council's approval I declare you as Hokage." The feudal lord declared.

Naruto was standing in front of the hall when he heard these words. Then he silenced himself for a minute and recalled his painful past. He then whispered," Thank you all for accepting my as your Hokage."

The day was glorious for the entire village of the hidden leaf even though there was conflict between the councilor who excommunicated himself to all people in the village.

In other villages the word spread about Naruto's success in his ambition to be the Hokage. In Sunagakure, the Kazekage Gaara extended his greetings and congratulations to Naruto Uzumaki.

"He really did it!" Gaara said to himself.

Meanwhile, the entire shinobi world learned an important great thing about Naruto Uzumaki's life. They learned that as long as you have the determination, courage and the will to have faith you can do something you never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's Responsibility

When Naruto was declared Hokage he quickly went into action.

But, there was nothing left for him to work because all was done before Tsunade resigned.

Still he was determined to do such tasks considering his position. He met with the Konoha Police and instructed them few things that they must reonsider.

After that he went to see the Gate guards and also instructed them a few things.

Because of this, all ninjas in the village were staggered by such quick action.

Naruto also encouraged young children to become ninjas and enroll in the Academy. He believed that if the standards are high in teaching, the students will more likely to be highly educated.

After all was done, the village of Konoha was dealing with a peaceful era in their vilage.

All went smoothly according to what Naruto envisioned it.

One day, a hawk arrived bearing an important message. It was from the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud.

Quickly, the ninja who recieved the message ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office.

There he saw Naruto dressed in a robe similar to that of his father Minato and in the back was printed with these word," Sixth Hokage."

While seeing this the ninja saw him stood over the balcony overseeing the entire village.

The ninja then said," sorry to bother you Hokage-sama but there is an important meassge from the Raikage."

"Really? Please hand it over to me," he replied.

The ninja then handed the scroll bearing the message to Naruto. He then waved a sign sayong," Release".

After that, Naruto quietly read the scroll and after he gently rolled it back to it's original from.

"So, I have been invited by the Five Kage meeting," he whispered.

"You, get me Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama," he said.

"Of course Hokage-sama I'll tell them right away," the ninja replied.

The ninja then quickly informed Kakashi, and quickly, he summoned himself to Naruto.

"What's the problem Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have recieved a message inviting me to the Five kage meeting, shall I go?" he asked.

Then unexpectedly, Tsunade barged in and said," Of course you will go, saying no would make us a threat to other villages."

"Kakashi, you and Sai will accompany Naruto to the Land of Iron and see to it he doesn't do something childish," she added.

"I'll see to it he doesn't do something stupid, don't worry Tsunade-sama," he explained.

"We will deploy on morning when the sun is still rising," Naruto said.

"So be it!" Tsunade replied.

"Naruto, who are you ging to put in charge while you're gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me see, Ah-ha! I think it would be Shikamaru," Naruto hesitated.

"Good idea Naruto," Tsunade replied.

" So, it's settled then," Kakashi said.

"Remember Naruto, you're the Hokage of Konoha show them your true genius," Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'll show them granny, don't worry about it," he replied.

When morning came, Naruto together with Kakashi and Sai deployed to the Land of Iron.

Then they started their journey towards the Land of Iron.

Tsunade watched them as they took their journey. Then, she left the gate and said to herself," truly nothing can compare to that man."

As each passing time, Naruto began to be impatient about their journey.

"Kakashi-sensei, about how many hours until we reach the land of Iron?" he asked.

"I think, maybe about a day or so if we keep on walking," he replied.

"Besides Hokage-sama, the meeting is in no hurry," said Sai.

"I agree Sai, you must learn to be patient, if we aren't in the Land of fire Territory then we can make our move faster," Kakashi recommended.

"Na-a-a-a! Alright Kakashi-sensei," he hesitated.

The open road looks so peacefull as they passed by, like a sea without waves. Still walking, their steps were heard like a donkey who carries a heavy luggage.

Suddenly, the wind shifted and both Sai and Kakashi felt that something was wrong.

"Sai, did you felt that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sensei, I think we should quicken our pace as of this moment," Sai replied.

"Yeah," Kakashi whispered.

"Hokage-sama, let's start to quicken our pace," Sai exclaimed.

"What's the problem there Sai?" he asked.

"Some ninjas are headed this way Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Since we have no information about their identity, let's not indulge ourselves to them," Naruto replied.

"Good thinking Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Okay let's go faster," Naruto said.

As fast as they could they ran away from the ninjas. Until they reached the Land of Iron.

There some group of Samurai met them and accompanied them quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friend

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi's journey to the Land of Iron took them hours before they finally arrived at the land. The cold winds blew harshly to their foreheads making them dizzy. But still they pushed on and on until they arrived at the General's Palace warming themselves inside.

There they met with General Mifune.

He said," it's an honor to meet you Hokage."

"About the third Tsuchikage, I wanted to talk about him," he added.

"So, I've heard he's now dead General, but, what's the reason?" Naruto asked.

The question floated in everybody's mind in the room and silence overcame.

"There have been rumors that the Third Tsuchikage battled Sasuke himself about a month ago. And there was no proof why he'd attack the Rock," explained Mifune.

"Yes, there is," Naruto replied.

"And what would that be Hokage?" Mifune asked.

And then Kakashi interrupted and said," to get forbidden technique of the Hidden Rock, the Dark Forces summoning technique."

"Exactly, as what Kakashi said," Naruto continued.

"The what!? I've never heard of such a technique," Mifune exclaimed.

"Actually General, the five great villages has each of their own forbidden techniques to be used in times of great needs," Naruto explained.

"So, that's why Sasuke has attacked the villages of the hidden Cloud and Mist to get the techniques," Mifune said.

"You're right General, and that the Sand And Leaf must be alert at all times," Naruto added.

"Let's talk about this Naruto when we will be at the meeting room Hokage," Mifune said while closing the door.

"Naruto, what is your decision in about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I know, the Leaf will be held responsible for Sasuke's action and I will be blamed for all of this," Naruto replied.

"That's why, I decided that i will declare Sasuke as an international criminal a threat to people and shinobi alike," He continued.

After several hours of rest, the five kage were called to the meeting room together with their loyal bodyguards.

Each entered the room with much poise and pride bringing with them thier hats. The bodyguards were hidden in the curtaon bearing their villages kanji.

Mifune was the last to enter the room, and he then declared the Allied Shinobi joint meeting into order.

"Before we start our reports, let me introduce to you all the new Hokage of the Leaf and new Tsuchikage of the Rock," Mifune declared.

"Let me introduce to you all Uzumaki Naruto the known hero of the shinobi world and the new Hokage of the Leaf," he continued.

"Next, Kurotsuchi of the Hidden Rock, the known wise kunoichi of their village and the new Tsuchikage," he added.

"Now, let us start!" he declared.

"About Sasuke Uchiha, the one who attacked our village a week ago, he has done damage to our village and tried to steal our forbidden technique," Raikage said.

"And we all know that it is the responsibility of the Leaf!" he exclaimed.

"Wrong!" replied the Mizukage.

"We can't blame the Leaf for this Raikage, since Sasuke left his village he was then considered a missing-nin and therefore excommunicated by the Leaf long time ago," the Kazekage Gaara replied in addition.

"And what can you say about this Hokage?" Raikage asked.

"Since Sasuke left us, the Leaf maintained it's resect for him hoping he would return," Naruto explained.

"For many years, he has done accountable offenses letting us be the one's to be blamed," he continued.

"That's why, I came here to declare him to you all as an International Criminal for the entire shinobi world who is a threat to all and must be killed if seen or known," Naruto declared.

"We the villages of the Hidden Mist, Rock and Sand do hereby agree with full support to the Hokage's proposition," Kurotsuchi said.

"We'll I hereby recognize Sasuke as a criminal wanted with high degrees of offenses done," Mifune said.

"Now, in other news, the damage done by Sasuke in our village is not quite harsh due to my predecessors outstanding abilities that protected the village and cost him his own life," Kurotsuchi said.

"We regret it to happen to you Tsuchikage," Mifune said.

"We'll send you resources Tsuchikage as a sign of help and bilateral relations," Naruto replied.

The meeting lasted for several hours as they solved each problem about their updates and happenings in their respective villages.

As the meeting was adjourned, the five Kage went home bearing much news of both positive and negative.

When Naruto came back, he was greeted warmly by the villagers. As he opened an audience with the Jounin Council, the people were amazed by waht has happened.

Tsunade was shocked to hear the news of Naruto from the meeting but was proud on how he handled things in both domestic and foreign happenings.

Meanwhile inside Sasuke's Layer, he was preparing to invade the hidden Sand with all his power and might. And the Sand knows nothing about Sasuke's plans or anything.

He was gathering forces and one of his forces is missing-nin of the Rock and Mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's Power

And then, when Sasuke planned his invasion. The Allied Shinobi forces was sending spies everywhere to know his whereabouts. It was very risky indeed.

One of the leaf's ANBU discovered Sasuke's hideout and found out that he was gathering large numbers of forces ready to move out at any time. The vastness was very extraordinary to imagine.

Sasuke's goals in taking over the world was about to begin.

The intel was then directly sent to the Hokage who sent it to the other four kage and Mifune also.

When Tsunade learned of this, she adviced Naruto to prepare tools and other needed equipment for war and so Naruto followed her advice.

When Mifune learned of this, he was furios about Sasuke and orders his military to divide and station to the five great villages.

Every village was busy getting ready for war. But it was not certain if Sasuke would attack or not. Then the Raikage ordered for an emergency meeting at Konoha.

Quickly, the five Kage and Mifune went to Konoha and talked about the impending invasion. It was very unimaginable to think.

Then, in the middle of the meeting, a ninja interrupted and reported to the Five Kage about a large number of ninjas heading towards the Sand about 10 kilometers far from the hidden Sand.

Hearing this, Gaara was furios. He then organized a teleporting seal directly to the hidden Sand.

Gaara said," how could this happen to us."

"Don't worry Kazekage, we the Allied Shinobi Forces do hereby declare war to Sasuke Uchiha and his mates!" Mifune exclaimed.

"Quickly, contact every single shinobi and tell them about this!" Naruto said.

"Now, let's go to the Sand all of you and protect the village!" Raikage exclaimed.

"Wait Raikage, we do not know how strong the enemy is or what strategy do they have in their mind," Gaara said.

"Correct, as soon as we get there we will plan our counter attack at Sasuke and we together will defeat that savage man," the Mizukage explained.

"For now, let us go everyone, let us not waste time because they could launch their attack at anytime," Mifune said.

The Five Kage was in distress and dissappointment due to the suprise revelation of Sasuke's invading army. The Five Kage teleported themselves to the Sand and quickly arranged the ninjas of the sand for the impending war.

"Another war is in our hands my friends, let us win this again," Naruto said.

"No doubt, Sasuke has used the Edo tensie Jutsu again," the Raikage said.

Just when the Raikage finished his statement, a shinobi barged in and reported,"the enemy has some 3 great ninjas in their sides Kazekage-sama."

"And who would it be?" asked the Tsuchikage.

Then unexpectedly, Tsunade went in the room and said,"It's the Third Tsuchikage, Second Mizukage and Third Kazekage.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama, why are you here?!," the Mizukage asked.

"I'm here to help the old friend of the Leaf, the Hidden Sand," Tsunade replied.

"Great to see you Tsunade, I wonder if you will accept the post as the General of this battle," the Raikage said.

"Hmmm, it's been a long time since I did not fight one foe since the time of Madara being revived, so I'll accept it!," she eagerly replied.

"So, we Hokage, Kazekage and Mizukage will step forth to battle the ninja's incoming," Naruto said.

"Okay, i'll go with you Mizukage to battle the Third Raikage," Tsunade said.

"It's then settled, now go!," Raikage exclaimed.

The four great ninjas went into action and ready themselves in the battlefield together with Suna ninjas.

It was dawn when they saw Sasuke's army marching over the horizon towards the Sand. About 30,000 ninja's are on the side of the Allied Shinobi Forces and some 20,000 are on the enemy's.

The allies were protecting the rock wall surronding the village and others were commanded to fight together with the Mizukage, Kazekage and Hokage. Tsunade was in command of those who defended the wall and of the medical unit.

Some artilleries like catapults were stationed in front of the wall ready to support the allies. Then, Naruto sensed a familiar chakra right beyond the east, it was the Third Tsuchikage! He then jumped into the sky and faced Ohnoki in the ground.

"What is this!" Ohnoki exclaimed.

"I-I-...It can't be! Is this Edo Tensei," he continued.

"Sadly Tsuchikage, it is!" replied Naruto.

"Is that you Naruto?! What, have you become the Hokage?" Ohnoki asked.

"Fortunately, yes!" he replied.

"We'll i can't just stand around here and chat, let's get this on!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it! Curse this..." Ohnoki said in dissappointment.

Then, Ohnoki began to loose his control over his body and prepared the hand seal for his Jinton.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Justu!" Ohnoki shouted.

A bright, cylindrical streak of light then appeared heading towards Naruto then little did the enemy know that it was just a clone! The Jinton exploded with much force that it made a crater in the entire perimeter.

Then, Ohnoki began to fly and started to hesitate due to his revival from the dead.

Suddenly, Naruto swung his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken towards Ohnoki but dodged it. Naruto then casted his Kagenbunshin Rasenshuriken no Jutsu towards Ohnoki. Hundreds of spiraling shuriken made of chakra made their way towards Ohnoki.

"A-aaaarrghhhh!" shouted Ohnoki.

Ohnoki was hit several times and escaped the area. But Naruto kept an eye on him and made sure he wouldn't escape and gave Ohnoki his last blow of his Choodama Rasengan. Ohnoki was thrown into the ground with much force that the allies could see the cloud of dust in the air.

Then, just when the clouds began to dissappear multiple techniques of Ohnoki's jinton began to appear from the cloud of dust in the ground.

Then Naruto casted his Kagenbunshin Jutsu making hundreds of clones that was enabled to use rasengan and ran towards Ohnoki in hopes to kill him.

But Ohnoki made clones about the size of a building in konoha. Naruto was determined to seal him there and then two chakra tails from the nine-tails emerged from his back and began forming the a ball made from chakra.

Naruto then threw it to Ohnoki with an unbelievable speed and effort. It hit Ohnoki in the face and exploded harshly that the entire perimeter was lost and formed a crater.

Back in the walls of the Suna, Gaara, Tsunade, and Mei saw the big cloud of dust that was formed by the tailed beast bomb of Naruto.

Then, Gaara gave the signal to Tsunade and Mei to go to the battlefront and face the mighty enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Familiar Faces

As the three, Gaara, Mei and Tsunade made their way to face the fierce enemy, they were shaken when they saw the reanimated bodies of the former Third Raikage, Second Mizukage and Second Hokage.

"W-what the!?" Mei exclaimed.

The former Kages were unconscious and were made for the killing. Gaara, Mei and Tsunade already knew the technique of the Second Mizukage and Third Raikage, but never knew the Second Hokage's Jutsu.

"This calls for drastic measures Gaara," Tsunade said.

"What do you intend to do Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Naruto will be delayed in coming here due to his battle of the Third Tsuchikage," Tsunade replied.

"And, only I can stop the brother of Hashirama who uses water as his element," Tsunade continued.

"Seriously Tsunade-sama, can you use ninjutsu element?" Mei asked.

"Yes, if I go to Sage Mode!" she exclaimed.

"So, every Sannin has their own special and secret Jutsu?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, when I fought Madara, I could not use my Sage Mode because I could not have the ability to heal anymore," Tsunade explained.

"Now, the real battle lies in the skills of each great ninja! We will win!" she shouted.

The three watched the former Kages walk slowly to the battle field and amazingly, they regained consciousness and began to be confused.

"Is this, Edo Tensei?" the Tobirama asked.

"Ohhh, it's the Second Hokage!" the Second Mizukage exclaimed.

"So you created this jutsu?" asked the Third Raikage.

"Yes, it was intended to stop war in my time but sad to say, it didn't," Toborama replied.

"What is this feeling, there is a familiar chakra I am sensing now," Tobirama said in deception.

"Fighting again against the Allied Forces seems nostalgic," the Mizukage said.

"People with high skills will be able to defeat us, and now, I think our successors has surpassed us a long time ago when we died," the Raikage said.

"I agree with you, but, let's see," Tobirama replied.

"And now, where are we?" asked the Mizukage?

"I don't know, but, the place is so barren that there is no single plant alive in this place!" explained the Raikage.

Then, the three began to move uncontrollably towards a direction that they felt with strong chakra. Just as they moved out, the three Kages stepped in and barred them to make destruction.

"So, it's you Tsunade," Tobirama said.

"Why do I have to battle you Tsunade, I think it will end in defeat.

"Let's see granduncle, I'm begging you truly win this battle!" Tsunade replied in determination.

"Gaara, Mei, get out of here this will be a fierce Hokage level battle!" she ordered.

"So, the Second Hokage has a close descendant, let's split Raikage," the Second Mizukage said.

"Okay, I'll battle the one who carries a big bag Mizukage," replied the Raikage.

"Roger that, and I'll battle this beautiful lady, Raikage," replied the Mizukage.

The two split in two directions while leaving Tobirama and Tsunade to battle. The air surrounding the two began to shift as their chakra was as powerful as ever. The sand began to levitate as the gravity was lost and air pressure building up.

"Are you trying to scare me Tsunade?" asked Tobirama.

"Nope, I was just gathering nature energy granduncle," she replied.

"Well, I'll use my Water Release: Water Colliding Wave! Escape it if you can Tsunade!" he shouted.

"Ahh, that technique that nearly killed the Third Hokage," she said.

Then, Tsunade casted her Sage Mode and summoned Katsuyu that protected her.

She emerged from Katsuyu unharmed and Tobirama was impressed about her. Her Sage Mode looks like that of Jeraiya, there is a blue round shape in her forehead and a streak of blue color in her cheek. Her eyes were glowing and Katsuyu positioned herself in the shoulder of Tsunade.

"It's my turn granduncle, Wood Release: Circling Vines of Death," she said.

"What! She used the Wood Release Jutsu," Tobirama exclaimed in astonishment.

And then underneath from the ground, there emerged large roots that formed huge trees then it's branches and roots expanded and made their way towards Tobirama. It tried to hit Tobirama several times but he dodged it. Unfortunately when he landed on the ground a huge branch hit Tobirama in the back with monstrous strength.

He was thrown away with force equal to Tsunade's strength.

"Don't underestimate me granduncle, I have learned well from my teacher," Tsunade said.

Tobirama was unconscious and was recovering from the damage. Then suddenly he stood up and casted his Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. Out from nowhere, suddenly, two large dragon made from water came out from the dessert and is attacking Tsunade.

"Now he really is serious," Tsunade said to herself.

Then Tsunade made the sand into mud because of her Earth Release: Underground Doom. It made Tobirama stuck into the mud and fortunately, the jutsu of Tobirama was gone, disappeared.

"My Sage Mode enabled me to use Wood Release Kekei Genkai made from Earth and Water," she said to Tobirama.

Then, she charged towards Tobirama who was still stuck and while she used her Chakra Enhanced Strength. Tobirama, who was unable to move casted his Water Release: Water Encampment Wall and made it hardened but it wasn't enough. Tsunade broke from the wall and hit Tobirama with incredible strength that it made a whole in his chest.

Naruto who quickly ran to help the other Kage saw this in yards away from the battle.

"Way to go Granny!" he said.

"I didn't know she can use Sage Mode or even ninjustu?" he said in bewilderment.

The battle versus Tsunade and Tobirama ended with much damage. Then, Tobirama was sealed and Tsunade and Naruto made their way to help the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

When they got to the place,the former Second Mizukage casted his Mirage Genjutsu that placed Mei in deep danger.

"Let's test your skills Lady Fifth if you truly have the skills of a true Mizukage," warned the former Mizukage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mizukage vs. Mizukage

Mei pursued the Second Mizukage of what Tsunade and Naruto left them. Until, the Second Mizukage stopped and prepared himself for battle.

"So, the Fifth Mizukage will battle me?" he said. "Then I'm begging you to battle me, show me your real power Lady Fifth!"

"Huh, a man and his words are a challenge," she said to herself.

"So, what Jutsu do you use Second?" she said to him. "I ought to know if you want to return to the afterlife!"

"Oh really?" he replied. "I'm an Yin user, which means I use genjutsu."

"Take precaution Fifth, this Mirage Genjutsu is really a pain in the neck," he explained.

Then he summoned his Giant Clam that produced a smokescreen over the entire perimeter. Mei was then trapped and was under his Genjutsu, the Mirage Genjutsu.

"So, I have to find the clam and kill it to stop this jutsu ehh?" she said to herself.

Then out from nowhere came the Second's Water Balloon Technique. Bang! Bang! Bang! It hit the ground several times but failed to hit Mei. The damage was indescribable as huge craters were the result of the Second's Jutsu.

Then Mei casted her Hiding in the Mist Technique which makes both use Genjutsu. The effect however is nothing but Mei's jutsu is also working against the Second Mizukage.

The clouded perimeter made an advantage in revealing hidden objects and when Mei saw a space with no Mist she then casted her Lava Releases: Melting Apparition Technique towards that space. Fortunately, she hit the clam but, it's hard shell made it invulnerable against the Mei's jutsu.

"Hahaha! Mizukage, my clam is invulnerable to such attacks it can only be defeated by hitting it with much force," he said.

"Now, it's my turn, Water Release: Underwater Spring!" exclaimed the Second Mizukage.

Then, the ground starts to growl as if it was hungry. Suddenly, big gushing flowing water appeared everywhere trying to hit Mei.

Mei's Earth Release: Hardening Soil Technique made the jutsu of the Second useless as water cannot go out anymore from the ground. Also she casted her Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique towards the invisible clam.

"It's useless Fifth!" shouted the Second Mizukage.

Then, by the blink of an eye! The hard shell of the clam started to melt like cheese in the oven. The Second Mizukage was astonished and the clam disappeared also the Mirage Genjutsu.

"So, you want to play harder ehhh?" said the Second Mizukage.

"Now I'll use my Multiple Water Balloon Technique to you!" exclaimed the Second.

Just when thousands of deadly water balloons made their way towards Mei, she then casted her Lava Release: Lava Everlasting Melting Wall that stopped the balloons because it had dried due to the heat and did not hit the wall.

Mei then casted her Lava Release: Lava Speed Burst and hit the Second Mizukage in his arms when he tried to dodge the mass attack.

Then she continued by casting her Fire Release: Wildfire of Death. It hit the Second Mizukage but due to his Hydrification Technique it did not make effect.

The Second Mizukage then casted his Water Release: Drowning Flood Waters to Mei! A mile or two, there, a huge wave encompassing the walls of the Hidden Sand appeared and made its way to Mei and the Hidden Sand.

The awaiting ninja's in the Hidden Sand walls were scared. Even the fourth Raikage, fourth Tsuchikage saw it in HQ and was astonished to see its great coverage.

Then, Naruto and Tsunade arrived in the battlefield of Mei and the Second Mizukage.

"This is my greatest Jutsu the crushing waves of death!" he said.

"How can we stop it Tsunade-sama?" said Mei.

"Hmmm, I guess it's time to use my final ninjutsu technique, my grandfather's Wood Release: Advent of World Flowering Trees and Wood Release: Nativity of World Trees," she said.

"Don't push that hard Granny, Sasuke will regret this if you will die!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Huh, Jeraiya and Orochimaru would have done the same Naruto, but, they would also have agreed to me," she replied.

"Stand back all of you!" she shouted.

The technique used by Tsunade will be great! First time in the history of women in the Shinobi world achieved such a great technique!

"I'll do it then! Wood Relase: Nativity of World Trees!" Tsunade shouted.

Then the grounds rumbled and shake as if there was a quake and suddenly, roots begun to appear and formed a huge tree forest that stretched a mile long and a mile thick that covered the entire perimeter of the Hidden Sand.

After the first technique Tsunade then casted her Wood Release: Advent of World Flowering Trees and then it supported her first Jutsu in order for the huge wave not to bring havoc in the Hidden Sand.

Suddenly, the wave hit and splashed against the wall of trees with enormous strength. The continuous hitting against the tree walls made it weak but then, Tsunade already made it unbreakable for the waves to hit.

The ninjas watched the defense barrier casted by Tsunade and by then, the wave failed to destroy the Hidden Sand as the Wood Release Barrier protected them from it!

Tsunade however, tired due to loss of much chakra.

"Why was your Sage Mode Granny not lost when you casted that life consuming Jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"That is because Katsuyu in my shoulder is merging with me, gathering nature chakra every time," she replied.

"I'm afraid this is far as I can go Naruto, I'll go back, I'm tired," she added.

Then, Tsunade's Sage Mode dissappread and rode on Katsuyu who was then enlarged to HQ.

Meanwhile, the battle wasn't over yet. Mei continued to fight with the Second Mizukage.

"Eat this Jutsu! Water Release: Great Pounding Bullet Dragons!," Mei exclaimed.

"Hah! That Jutsu?" replied the Second Mizukage.

Then, it came; seven Dragon made from water and attacks the Second Mizukage. He dodged it by every attack and suddenly, came from his back, Naruto attacked with his Choodama Rasengan and hit the Second Mizukage in the stomach and blasted his entire body.

"Chew on that Second!" exclaimed Mei.

The Second Mizukage was unable to move due to the damage and said," It's been a while since I had this much fun!"

Then, there came a ninja sealer and sealed the Second Mizukage completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Strength and Speed

After when Naruto and Mei sealed the Second Mizukage, they went to face-off and help Gaara battle the Third Raikage who was known for his speed and strength. Back in HQ, the Raikage, wanted to enter the battle and he went on, and that no one could stop him from entering.

Shikamaru who was assigned as the battle strategist commented that," The Third Raikage will be hard to defeat as he knows that someone with speed and much strength can defeat him."

"The battle is about to be end, once we will defeat Sasuke's frontline heroes," said Shikamaru.

"But the problem is, Shikamaru is that when will be Sasuke defeated," explained the Forth Tsuchiakge, Kurotsuchi.

"Unlike the other war, someone helped us in defeating Kabuto Yakushi performing his Edo Tensei," she added.

"It could be a problem Tsuchikage," he replied.

"Now, Tsunade-sama has retreated and the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces is going to the battlefield, I pray it will go smoothly," she said.

By then, a ninja ran to the Tsuchikage and to Shikamaru and gave a report about the battle.

"This is what happened, Tsuchikage-sama, Shikamaru-sama, the Kages have successfully defeated the Second Hokage and Second Mizukage, the Kage are now going to help Kazekage-sama in battling the Third Raikage, and Tsunade-sama has retreated to build up and add protection to the walls," the ninja explained.

"That's all!" he added.

"Okay, thank you so much, dismiss!" said the Tsuchikage.

In that time also, Sasuke, was preparing an invasion against the Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Leaf! The world is in deep danger as Sasuke was preparing for lots of invasion to the Five Great Villages.

He then summoned and revived the former Third Kazekage and Second Tsuchikage. The Cloud and Leaf was in deep danger.

Meanwhile, the Fourth Raikage then quickly went to aid Gaara so as the same with Mei and Naruto.

The Third Raikage then was imbued with high static electric enhanced chakra that made him invulnerable to all attacks.

Such power was achieved by him and Gaara was preparing for the worst. The Third Raikage then attacked to punch Gaara with his super speed and super strength. Gaara then defended himself by his Chakra Enhanced Sand and made a wall barrier.

While running to Gaara, the Third Raikage made a sharp hand point towards his wall. When he hit the wall, the sand was weakened, and the Third Raikage made it through slowly. Gaara then threw kunais with paper bombs to the wall in hopes to kill and damage the Third Raikage. The explosion was great but it did not make effect.

Gaara then tried to catch the Third Raikage and kill him with his sharpened sand. But many times the Third Raikage dodged it!

"Wind is the only element that will kill me Kazekage!" said the Third Raikage.

Then, suddenly, the Third was trapped by Gaara's Sand Sphere of Death! He was squeezed inside with much force. Then suddenly, the sphere exploded. The Third Raikage was thrown yards away.

Gaara then was confronted again by the Third with his Hell Stab. A powerful Nintaijutsu formed by focusing chakra to the user's hand and blend it with the strength of the user. It is also blended by the Third Raikage's Lightning.

He then rushed to Gaara and without any waste of time, Gaara casted his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.

A powerful rush of wind was blowing from Gaara to the Third Raikage. The Third Raikage was affected by the jutsu and was thrown away again. There were many wounds in his chest and arms but still, the Third made it from the great jutsu Gaara casted with.

Gaara then wasted no time and continued to cast his Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough. The jutsu was so powerful that rocks were turned to pile of rubble and made a great crater.

The Third Raikage was hit on the spot with Gaara's Jutsu. His arms were separated and his legs were rotated on the opposite side.

Gaara also casted his Sand Colliding Wave a great wave of Sand that has high density equal to that of a mountain. The Wave of Sand covered the crater with the Thid Raikage beneath it! He then casted his Desert Imperial Funeral and sealed the Third Raikage away.

Mei and Naruto arrived also the Raikage arrived a few minutes after. They were relieved of what had happened. The war of the Hidden Sand was over and another war is pending in the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke's plan of stealing the hidden scroll of the Sand failed, but he continued to push on with his plan of ruling the entire shinobi world.

The Kage's arrived in HQ and was treated with medical attention by Tsunade herself. Until that time they rested and ordered the ninja's to stay in guard with time shifts. Gaara made sure that the Sand will be protected even the cost of his own life!

Then, eleven o'clock in the evening, some ANBU of the Hidden Cloud spotted a large force massing nearby the Great Village. Bee was in charge of protecting the village while his brother was away. He then ordered a state of emergency in the Village and arranged it's Military to be ready in any upcoming attacks.

In the Leaf, the Scouting Unit reportedly spied ninja's from the Hidden Sound advancing and was kilometers away from the Village.

Kakashi then send a report to Naruto and Tsunade and warned them about the mass of ninjas advancing.

When the Raikage received the report he quickly arranged to leave from the Hidden Sand. He used a special teleporting technique and was able to get back to the village.

Tsunade then summoned Katsuyu and placed a mark of teleportation in Katsuyu's forehead. Naruto and Tsunade went merged into Katsuyu's body and teleported themselves to the Hidden Leaf. Reports were coming when they arrived from the Sand.

Quickly, Naruto ordered a meeting with the Jounin Council. He explained to them," Our Village is about to be invaded by forces of the Hidden Sound. There was a report that the Sound was controlled by Sasuke himself. And so, he will destroy this village no matter what in his seek for vengeance. Any Village except the Allied Villages is considered an enemy and shall be hence forth attacked if seen. In addition, I am declaring a Martial Law in the village. No one will be able to leak intel to the enemy. All missions will be aborted except missions about this upcoming war. No one will go in to the Village without my permission and no one will go out without my permission also. Prepare the tools, weapons, medicines and other things needed. We will call for a support from the Mist and Rock. Dismiss!"

The Jounin Council acted on the decree and went to prepare the things needed for war in the middle of the night. On that same night also, the Fire Daimyo releases a decree saying that the Hokage will act on protecting the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf Village and that, war is agreed to happen if protection is necessary.

The Hidden Cloud arranged its Military and quickly acted upon the said report about the mass advancing of units. It was discovered that the Hidden Grass was the one who sent the advancing military and is now controlled by Sasuke.

This angered the Raikage and ordered a decree to wage war if the Village is attacked.

Confusion started within the great Villages and soon, the another war would occur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Genius Strategist

When the invasion was about to begin, Naruto and the Allied Shinobi Forces were already preparing a strategic plan on how to defeat the enemies.

Shikamaru who was left in HQ prepared a plan on how to counter the enemies if an invasion occurs. The enemy is the Villages of the Hidden Grass and Sound, each having their own military which was controlled by Sasuke.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Sand, Mist and Rock, the military is ready to move out and give support to the Leaf and Cloud. Shikamaru took advantage of the military reserve and requested the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage to prepare their military for war.

In the Mist, Rock and Sand, the ninjas were preparing its tools and materials for war as ordered by their respective Kage. They then ready themselves to move out and gave info to the Five Kage. Mifune on the other hand was preparing also to invade the Hidden Grass and Hidden Sound when the signal is given.

"Okay, everything was settled, give word to all villages about our status and what will happen then," said Gaara.

"The war will be easy Kazekage-sama, since Sasuke has no permanent plan on his invasion," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I doubt if we lose!" Gaara replied.

In the Hidden Leaf and Cloud, everyone was ready to move out. They were waiting for the signal to move out and kill.

"Ready yourselves!" ordered by a Team Captain as he shouted on his battalion.

The night was very peaceful as if there was no war about to begin. Sasuke then summoned his key players. It was the Second Tsuchikage, First Tsuchikage, First Mizukage and Third Kazekage.

The first and second Tsuchikage were to face the Hidden Cloud with the army of the Hidden Grass. And in the Hidden Leaf, they would soon meet the Third Kazekage and First Mizukage together with the army of the Hidden Sound.

The five great villages are in war again. But this time, the war is established to erase the Akatsuki forever.

Then, Naruto ordered his forces to advance! In the First Company, Kakashi was the one in-charge. In the Second Company, it was Neji Hyuga who was in-charge. In the Third Company, Tsunade was in-charge. And in the Fourth Company, Gaara himself volunteered to be the Captain. Because he believed that their closest ally, the Hidden Leaf saved them since he was first installed as the Kazekage.

The battle was about to start. There were about 45,000 soldiers who are in the Hidden Leaf, and 40,000 in the Hidden Cloud.

Then, Kakashi's Company met the enemy and the barbaric battle began. It is seen that in the early morning, many did not lost their lives because of the support from the Sand. Another 20,000 ninjas were added to the Hidden Leaf for Support.

Then, dawn came and bodies seen scattered, dead and others decomposed. Mostly who died were the enemy's ninjas. But, still, the battle continued as horrifying as ever!

The sun rose over the Leaf's mountain and then, Kakashi saw his true enemy, the First Mizukage. He appeared tall, wearing a robe with long sleeves and colored black with white flames in its corners. He was a handsome man, with long blonde hair covering his right eye.

Naruto then felt strange because of the vast chakra coming from Kakashi's company. He then went out of the Hokage's Palace and off he goes to Kakashi's company.

The First Mizukage is confused evenly. He saw ninjas left and right wounded and others dead. Then, he said to himself," Another war? And I'm in it as an enemy,"

Uncontrollably, the First Mizukage is forced to cast his Ice Release: Avalanche. Suddenly, the earth shook a bit and snow came from the sky. Then, a large force of avalanche was coming right down from a mountain some kilometers off Konoha where Kakashi's Company is fighting.

"He intends to kill us all even the enemy?" Kakashi whispered.

Kakashi then went off to kill the First Mizukage with his Raikiri but, he dodged it several times. Then slime went off the First Mizukage's body and when Kakashi hit him, the ninjutsu technique was just absorbed by the slime.

It was amazing to see!

"I don't know about you, but, you should run," the First Mizukage joked around.

The avalanche was getting nearer and nearer. Then, Naruto came and blasted the avalanche with his incredible sized Tailed Beast Bomb. The avalanche disappeared with the blink of an eye.

Naruto then told Kakashi to get everyone evacuated and continue to push through the Hidden Sound's defense and destroy the Village.

Mifune received the signal and moved on to help the Leaf crush the Hidden Sound. On the other hand, Tsunade's Company and Gaara's Company then assisted Kakashi and made their way to the Hidden Sound.

Meanwhile, Naruto was facing the First Mizukage who was really annoying.

The First Mizukage made his first move and casted his Boil Release: Spewing Underground Craters.

Suddenly, in the ground, tiny leaks appeared and they began to spew out acidic steam. As time passed by the leaks began to grow like big craters and began to spew out pyroplastic materials those of a volcano.

It was so large that the entire mountain is covered and was melted away.

Naruto then retreated leaving the invulnerable body of the First Mizukage behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Techniques of Doom

Naruto stopped the avalanche but, a new technique was casted in which the ground was about to explode due to steam and pressure buildup.

Then suddenly, the ground blew and exploded with much force that it destroyed the entire perimeter making a large crater.

Naruto fortunately for him, he escaped the attack. He then casted his Wind Release: Wild Tornadoes of Death.

The sky became dark and suddenly, wind speed began to pick up and then whirling winds that sucked up everything in its path suddenly appeared. There were hundreds of them all bringing damage to the hills and mountains and some even reached the Leaf but made no casualties.

While the First Mizukage was busy due to dodging in the large wides-spread attack. Naruto entered into Bijuu Mode and made several huge Rasengans. Then, he ran towards the First Mizukage. Fortunately, he hit the Mizukage in the arms which resulted to temporary loss.

The Mizukage however was planning incredible attacks that will eventually wipeout the entire nation. He casted then his Summoning Jutsu: Water Dragons of Underworld. Then suddenly, the sky opened up and there emerged two huge dragons colored blue dragons. It was huge enough to be seen neighboring Countries.

Tsunade and Gaara retreated leaving their company in Kakashi's hands. They quickly rushed to Naruto to help him. Such great techniques are used in wiping out a nation and that they gave it their most priority.

After then, Naruto said," A technique whose name itself is death, what a great Jutsu!"

Afterwards, Tsunade and Gaara came to help Naruto. It wasn't late and Naruto was glad and lucky that they came.

"So, this beast, a great water dragon, is supposed to be our enemy?" Gaara said.

"Sure looks like it, but, this creäture isn't to be joked around, because it was Madara's lifelong pet," Tsunade explained.

"It has a chakra capacity less similar of that to a Jinchuriki, it is still powerful," Tsunade continued.

"And what technique will be its weakness Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, I guess there is no technique that can stop it. Our hope to that is to seal the First Mizukage completely.

"Gaara, Naruto you two will seal off the Mizukage and I'll try to defeat the Water Dragon," Tsunade said.

"Let's do it!" Gaara and Naruto replied.

Then they separated in different paths. Naruto and Gaara went to seal off the Mizukage several hectares away from the beast. Tsunade however confronted herself the Water Dragon.

"So, as the last one of the Legendary Sannin, I'll protect Konoha form the hands of the enemy!" Tsunade shouted in determination.

Then, she summoned Katsuyu to her shoulder and then she activated her Sage Mode. From far away the dragon rushed to Tsunade and Katsuyu then she casted her Wood Release: Tangling Vines Technique towards the Dragon and it was stuck.

The huge dragon wriggled to escape but Tsunade made sure that the vines were strong enough to hold even a Jinchuriki. Then, she ran towards it and punched the dragon in the face with strong amount of chakra in her fist.

It produced a shockwave that was heard miles away. The dragon was severely injured by the jutsu. Then, suddenly the dragons' body was imbued with sparkling water and healed itself.

It escaped the vines and then it bursts its water gun technique from its mouth heading towards Tsunade. She then casted her Earth Release: Seven Hills of the Sea. Then, it produced a large-scale of vast mountains that extended for several miles.

She exhausted herself. The dragon's water gun technique didn't push through the defense jutsu. And then, she casted her Wood Release: Heavenly Spiked Forest. Then, from the ground, huge spikes began to appear. After, it began to pursue the dragon. The dragon defended itself through his water body imbedding technique.

"This fight will likely to go on forever!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The battle continued meanwhile Naruto and Gaara then found the first Mizukage. Sitting in a rock and having a good view of the mountain overlooking the village.

Naruto then attacked first with his Choodama Rasengan heading towards the Mizukage. Unfortunately for the Mizukage, he was hit in the head. But, the Mizukage imbued with his Water Body Imbedding Technique was not harmed by the powerful jutsu.

They confronted each other with a battle impending on their hands.

Naruto then changed to Bijuu Mode and activated his Sage Mode with the two standing yards away from each other. The air began to pressurize and the entire perimeter was imbued with much chakra.

"So, you want a battle? Are you confident that you can defeat me?" asked the Mizukage.

Naruto silenced himself and began to reflect on the question.

The Mizukage then attacked towards Naruto with his Water Chakra Blade. Naruto on then get his kunai and headed himself also to the Mizukage. The two battled using their Taijutsu special moves.

The area was devastated when the two started fighting. Trees began to fall and rocks cut in half. It was heard, Clang….. Clang…. Cling…. Clang…. Their swords shrieked as the two hit each other.

Then, the Mizukage stopped and casted his Ice Release: Ice Watery Gun. From a yard away, ice beagn to appear forming a large and sharp knife.

It then headed to Naruto with maximum speed. But he dodged it, other time he defended himself with is kunai.

"This has to end!" Naruto said to himself.

While dodging Naruto casted his Wind Release: Kamikaze. Then, suddenly, from sky a real rush of wind came to the ground and protected Naruto from the Ice Watery Gun. It repelled any attacks.

Then he casted his Tailed Beast Bomb towards the Mizukage. Fortunately, it hit the Mizukage throwing him kilometers away. He was fatally injured and then Gaara ambushed him. Gaara covered his body with sand but it didn't work because the body of the Mizukage was covered in water.

Naruto came and hit the Mizukage with his all-powerful Bijuudama. He was hit several times and due to that, he was unable to move and was sealed completely by Gaara.

Meanwhile, the Dragon disappeared and Tsunade was relieved.

Then, the three met and continued to push to the Hidden Sound to face their next all worthy opponent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Cloud's Defeat

The Raikage ordered that all shinobi must be ready in defending and attacking. But their enemy was far more of what they have expected. The First Tsuchikage and Second Tsuchikage were their enemies.

They did not sense their chakra it's because of their Nature Types. The two were Dust Release users. And the Raikage was not informed about that.

The Raikage ordered ordered a mass attack towards the enemies that were advancing near the Cloud. Team Captains fought with their full strength and speed. It was a horrifying battle in the mountains of the Hidden Cloud.

The ninjas from the Hidden Grass were outnumbered but still continued to fight. They were restless and the fighting continued for over a time. The Raikage however was confident but something barbaric would happen in the midst of the battle.

Suddenly from the sky the Second Tsuchikage appeared and casted his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique.

Then a bright cylindrical light shone up from the Raikage's palace and destroyed the place. The Raikage was shocked to see the Second Tsuchikage and went out to face him.

"Wait till I get you!" the Raikage exclaimed.

He then ran towards the Tsuchikage and was about to punch him! But unfortunately the Second Tsuchikage countered his attack with his Wind Release: Divine Wind.

The Tsuchikage blew himself from the Raikage's attack. Then the Raikage casted his Lightning Release: Lighting Dark Sky Technique.

Then, suddenly, dark clouds appeared from the sky and lightning began to appear everywhere that hit everything in its path.

The Second Tsuchikage was hit in his arm which was later detached from his body. The Second Tsuchikage counter-attacked by casting his Dust Release: Cylindrical Vaporizing Technique. Then, suddenly, a whirling streak of white light came towards the Raikgae. He dodged the Jinton and suddenly the Raikage was ambushed by the First Tsuchikage who hit him with his Earth Release: Concrete fist.

The Raikage was badly thrown away against the Rocky Mountains. He then stand and attacked the First Tsuchikage in the air. They fought for over a time with Taijutsu. Then the Second Tsuchikage used his invisibility technique to attack the Raikage in silence.

Suddenly, the Raikage used his Ultimate Lightning Oppression Technique to the First Tsuchikage who was then hit in his stomach. The impact was strong enough to be heard miles away. The First Tsuchikage's body went numb and was severely injured. But when the Raikage was busy attacking the First Tsuchikage, the Second Tsuchikage battered the Raikage with his Earth Release: Concrete Fist.

The Raikage was badly injured and was knocked unconscious. The Hidden Cloud further fell and was in chaos. Many civilians died and others were badly injured.

The Hidden Cloud never thought that their village would be in chaos.

The forbidden scrolls were then obtained by Sasuke when they were defeated.

After hours after the attack, Mei and her Company arrived too late. They weren't able to halt the destruction of the Hidden Cloud.

"Hurry, all men search for bodies dead or alive!" Mei ordered.

"Chojuro, look for the Raikage," she added.

"Ao, go and scout the Hidden Cloud's perimeter and secure the area immediately!" Mei commanded.

The entire Mist Company was in a search and rescue operation. Mei then sent word to all other villages.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Sound, Tsunade got word from Mei and ordered her company to retreat and support the Hidden Cloud.

She was forced to retreat and went to the Hidden Cloud for support while Naruto and Gaara would continue their attack.

Sasuke was in an advantage as he intends to divert his attack to the Hidden Mist. He was planning an all out invasion in the Hidden Mist. But, there was one problem; his forces were busy in protecting the Hideout. So, he then withdrew his plans.

The scroll of the Hidden Rock and Cloud were now on Sasuke's hands. The Alliance was in a serious threat from Sasuke.

The Raikage was then treated immediately with care.

Mifune in the other battlefield faced no real enemy's just ordinary chuunin from the Hidden Grass.

In the Hidden Sound, the Third Kazekage then stood in a building over-looking the entire Village and prepared himself to battle Naruto and Gaara.

It was said that the Third Kazekage was the most powerful Kazekage in history but was not powerful enough to defeat Sasori of the Sand.

They ready for the worst and ordered all men to continue the attack until evening. The Sun set and a temporary ceasefire was declared by both parties.

Shift by shift, ninjas would scout the entire village for enemy lurking in the shadows.

Then, by dawn, Naruto gave the signal to attack. And so, the entire company attacked with full force and continued to destroy the Hidden Sound Village to find Sasuke Uchiha.

Then, suddenly, from the sky, a great wave of Iron dust was heading towards the Hidden Sound.

"No, it can't be! Why was he resurrected?" Gaara exclaimed.

"Everyone! Get down! This will be a rough time!" shouted Naruto.

Another great battle will take place as Gaara and Naruto face off the known Third Kazekage of the Sand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

From the Past

It was too soon that Gaara saw the Third Kazekage in the midst of the rising sun. Then, suddenly, a huge wave of Iron was heading towards the Hidden Sound Village.

"Everybody, get down! It's going rough!" Gaara exclaimed.

As the ninjas docked into the ground, Gaara bended the Sand and formed his Great Grand Defense!

"Quickly then, all Earth Type Ninjas, make a wall surrounding the Sand!" Gaara ordered.

By then, the entire Hidden Sound was surrounded by a thick Sand Wall covered by a Thick Earth Wall. The Iron slammed against the wall thoroughly until it subsided.

The ninjas were confused and bewildered about who will be the enemy they are about to face. Slowly, the wall broke into pieces when the attack stopped revealing nearby the Third Kazekage.

"So Gaara, how do we defeat this guy?" Naruto asked desperately.

"This man is the strongest Kazekage in his time. People tell tales about his might and scared enemies upon hearing his name. But, his glorious reign ended when he was defeated by a mere child of the Sand, Sasori." Gaara explained.

"If Sasori was defeated by Chiyo and Sakura there's no doubt that we couldn't defeat him!" he continued.

"We have to be careful though," he added.

"So, what's his jutsu?

"He is a Kekei Genkai, and uses Magnet Release to control Iron. And also, he is a Puppet Master. He uses wide long ranged attacks. So, he can be defeated with strong Physical Attacks. Too bad, Tsunade isn't here." he replied.

"Let's not waste time Gaara!" Naruto said.

"Sure, we will be the ones to attack first." Gaara replied.

Then, the Third Kazekage was curious when nobody came out from the damaged wall. He then went to see it and was amazed that the entire company was gone without any trace.

It was secretly planned that Naruto would secretly devour the ninjas in the belly of the Great Toad without killing them. Making the enemy confused and will be forced to withdraw were Naruto and Gaara are going to ambush him.

It all came true. When the Third Kazekage withdrew, he was confident that the enemies will not come back again. But, it was too soon when he said that.

Suddenly, a bright chakra whirling and forming somewhat like to that of a shuriken suddenly came from nowhere and was heading towards the Kazekage.

It was Naruto's Wind Release: Wind Rasenshuriken hurled up towards the Third Kazekage. The Third Kazekage felt the strong concentration of chakra in the shuriken and was forced to dodge it!

But when he dodged it to his right, he was slammed by Gaara's Sand Fist. The two planned on taking the Third Kazekage alone.

The Kazekage was thrown into the air and then a chakra forming an arm from Naruto smashed the Kazekage into the ground. He suffered fatal injuries but then recovered from it.

After, Gaara and Naruto stood yards away from the Third Kazekage and watched but was suddenly hit from the back with an Iron Fist!

The two were thrown against a rock and was injured. They couldn't believe that the Kazekage could control the Iron Sand even in his status.

It was incredible!

"Let's attack Gaara, before he casts his second attack." Naruto said.

"Quickly Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

"Aaarrghh!" Naruto shouted in Pain as he summoned Kurama in the real world.

From Naruto's body emerged the Nine-Tailed Beast, Kurama. He was in time when the Third Kazekage attacked with several Iron Sand forming large blades to kill and cut the two.

Fortunately, Kurama deflected the blades with his tails and began to be in a bad mood.]

"Why did you call me Naruto? Could you not handle a guy like this on your own? Kurama asked in a loud low voice.

"Sorry Kurama, this guy is the Third Kazekage who controls Iron and cannot be defeated unless you will defend us with your invulnerable body." Naruto replied.

"I was taking a nap, and then you summoned me to this world and…" Kurama looked at the Third Kazekage and felt something nostalgic.

"So, Kurama the Nine-Tails, we meet again," the Third Kazekage said.

"They managed to revive this barbaric man as well?" Kurama said.

Gaara was suspicious about the two and asked Kurama," What's with your dislike with this man Kurama?"

"You wanna know what the truth Kazekage? I'll tell you from the start," Kurama replied.

"It all started decades ago when the Sand's Second Kazekage died. The Third Kazekage took over and started the study about the Jinchuriki. By that time, Hiruzen was still the Hokage and declared a law agreed by the Five Great Nations. This law was to keep the village's Jinchuriki in secret as well as anything related to the Jinchuriki. This angered the Third Kazekage and eventually sent missions to other villages in order for him to obtain all Jinchuriki." He explained.

Kurama then continued," While he sent the missions, the Akatsuki was already formed and they aided the Kazekage with power in hopes to get the Tailed Beasts and control the world. One time, he volunteered to catch the Hidden Rock's Jinchuriki. But, he was ambushed by the Third Raikage, Third Hokage and Third Tsuchikage because of his violation to the law. His laboratory was discovered and they were shocked to see many, many dead bodies. He was experimenting them in order for him to get the One Tailed Shukaku."

"He was eventually killed by Sasori ordered from the Akatsuki. This left the Sand in much weakened state that even the Leaf saw it as none existing Kage headed village." He added.

"So, you knew it! Kurama," said the Third Kazekage.

"Now, you will witness the power I'm going to release! Die mongrels!" shouted the Third Kazekage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Weak Confrontation

"Die mongrels!" exclaimed the Kazekage.

It was too soon when they saw Iron Sand surrounding the Kazekage and formed a tail. It was a tail of Iron Sand which is invulnerable except in a powerful attack.

"Naruto, be careful not to be touched with his Iron Sand or else you'll get a major injury," Kurama warned.

Naruto then casted his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in midair towards the Third Kazekage. Gaara attacked separately by throwing large amounts of sharpened sand to the Kazekage.

Both of them hoped to see good results after. Then, suddenly, the attacks landed with explosion. It made a huge crater. And the Kazekage was nowhere to be found.

Then, Iron Sand began to come out from the ground and Iron Sand formed like a kunai was thrown consecutively to Naruto, Gaara and Kurama.

"Watch out! Kurama exclaimed.

"Don't move! I'll alter its path!" Naruto replied.

Quickly, Naruto casted his Wind Release: Kamikaze towards the Kazekage.

The wind blew harshly from the direction of Naruto towards the Third Kazekage. And the Iron kunai's direction was changed, fortunately.

"I'm not over yet! Watch me!" shouted the Third Kazekage.

Naruto took the chance to attack. He casted his Wind Release: Wind Derrangement Jutsu aimed for the Third Kazekage.

Just when he was about to cast his jutsu, the Third Kazekage summoned his great puppets and took control over them.

The first puppet then gave off a Smoke Poison that will kill the enemy instantly. The smoke was aimed for Gaara, Naruto and Kurama.

"Ohhh! What a waste of Jutsu." Naruto cried.

"Okay, I'll shift then if I'm going to make your smoke disappear," Naruto explained to himself.

With his Wind Release: Kamikaze, he managed to drive off the poisoned smoke. But, in their surprise, the second puppet came from the smoke and has with it several arms with poison.

It was a total killing machine when it landed slicing everything in its path.

"Leave it to me Naruto, go get the Third kazekage!" Kurama said.

Naruto then quickly went to the Third Kazekage and fought with him. Using Taijutsu, the Third Kazekage was in a state of great disadvantage.

Naruto quickly defeated the Third Kazekage using his Rasengan that ended the Kazekage's life. The impact was so tense that it threw the Kazekage's body vaporized in the air.

The battle ended with Naruto on the top.

"I'm glad it ended, Naruto," Gaara said.

"Now, let's continue the attack Naruto," Gaara said.

"Naruto, this war must end with the Allied Shinobi on top. If we lose, the scrolls might be unleashed and its power is as great to that of the Rikudou Sennin." Kurama explained.

"Tell me Kurama, what is the history of those scrolls?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Hmm, I think it's about time I will tell to both of you what happened." Kurama hesitated.

"Actually, those scrolls came to existence when the Rikudou Sennin sought power in the world. As he went to places, he faced foes and sealed its power in a scroll. But, the five scrolls were different. They contain immeasurable amount of power from the Five Beast of the Five Great Nations. Those Beasts were as powerful as him and was very dangerous. He defeated them and sealed their power in the five scrolls in hopes not to be released. The knowledge of the five scrolls was kept secret by all First Kage of each village." Kurama explained.

Then, he continued," It was also kept hidden in the village until when the Five Kage met again and promised to release its power when time comes. Sasuke wants the power to send for the Beasts and control them. But, he could not do it. If one of the scrolls are released, automatically, the chakra inside will take any Human Life Form and will transform it into its own Beast which is truly invulnerable."

"If it falls to the wrong hands, the world will face an endless darkness. The tailed beasts have the power to defeat them but they were all gone now except the Eight Tails. This war will decide who will rule the shinobi world. Even if the Five Monsters are revived it doesn't mean the war will end. The war will continue and you all must find a way to defeat Sasuke immediately." Kurama added.

After hearing those words, Gaara and Naruto relented and could not speak by the unbound words spoken by Kurama himself.

A moment of silence came. Naruto can't believe what Sasuke is planning. He felt very idiotic when he had the chance to kill Sasuke but he did not kill him.

"I almost had the chance, but somewhere deep in my heart, I just can't do it!" Naruto said.

Naruto knelt and began to be emotional. "If the world is about to end then, I will accept all consequences to be put to me as the Hokage!" he exclaimed.

Then suddenly, Gaara touched his shoulder with his hand. And he said," I too carry the burden, but, I as the Kazekage felt the same with you Naruto. No matter what will happen, the Five Kage will be here to protect the Shinobi world." Gaara said in determination.

"And that I can guarantee you that we as the Head of the Five Great Villages we will come out victorious!" Gaara added.

The day was full of agonizing battle between two parties. The journey lies on. What will become of Naruto and Sasuke's long battle against each other?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Fierce Battle

A never-ending battle was fought in the Hidden Sound and Grass. Both Mifune and Naruto in separated companies fought hard to control the two villages and find Sasuke.

However, the battle was worth it. The Hidden Sound and Grass were in a state of major chaos and destruction. The decision of the Five Kage was to crush the two villages and find Sasuke any means necessary.

This time, Sasuke was unable to revive some of his experiments. It was unfortunate for Sasuke and he then thought of reviving his trump cards. His most priced pieces, the known Jinchuriki of the Mist Utakata, Yagura, and of the Cloud Yugito Nii.

The revival of the three will pose a great threat and another obstacle in the hands of the Allied Forces. Especially that the Hidden Cloud has fallen some days ago. The Allied Shinobi Supreme Commander the Fourth Raikage decided to push the attack and kill Sasuke,

It was a gamble for all the Shinobi. Meanwhile in HQ, in the Sand, Shikamaru and Mabui was gathering all data and Intel they had received.

There were hundreds of Shinobi who lost their lives. Comparing it to the enemy's side, they lost about ninety percent of their army.

It was good news and the Five Kage took the chance to push on. Fierce battles were fought in each side. Each village had put forth their mightiest ninjas and ordered them to take part of the war. Sasuke's plans are likely to be canceled.

In his underground lair in the Hidden Sound, Sasuke plans to evacuate immediately if things will go bad. Unfortunately for him, his hideout was already discovered by the ANBU UNIT. The mission led by Anko Mitarashi was successful and that it gave way for the Allied Forces to kill Sasuke.

"Damn that Allied Forces, I'll soon break that Allied Forces but first, I must get out here!" Sasuke said.

He left everything in his lair except the forbidden scrolls of the Rock and Cloud. He made sure that the Allied Forces would not get in his way.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Sound, Naruto and Gaara's company defeated the Hidden Sound's resistance. The daimyo surrendered after he received an order form Naruto and Gaara. The aftermath was very disastrous. It left thousands dead mostly ninjas from the Sound. The Hidden Sound was left in chaos.

In the Hidden Grass, Mifune was victorious in capturing the Hidden Grass. Same with the Hidden Sound, many people were dead. The war was halted at that time.

The Allies stormed the lair of Sasuke and found his experiments. It was horrifying.

The Allies were not successful in capturing Sasuke. This made Naruto even madder.

"Naruto, the decision was to kill Sasuke right? So, no matter how hard it will be, we must pursue him and kill anyone who gets in our way." Gaara said.

"You're right!" Naruto replied.

The war would last a little longer than it was expected. With the defeat of the Hidden Cloud, the Allied Forces were forced to retreat in the Hidden Leaf. They await there for orders from HQ.

In the Hidden Cloud, countless injured people were treated by Tsunade herself and her Medical Corps. It was a job that no one could compare. All around the Hidden Cloud, many were injured but less died from the attack.

The Hidden Cloud was put under a State of Emergency. All missions were abandoned and their first priority was to rebuild the village. The Raikage however continued to take part in the war in hopes of defeating Sasuke.

Then, new news came days later when the Hidden Sound and Grasss fell in the hands of the Allied Forces; the ANBU unit has sighted Sasuke again. This time, the hideout was in the Land of Frost, near the hidden Cloud.

Shikamaru then ordered an invasion of the country. The Five Daimyo after hearing the reports approved of the plan.

A hundred thousand of skilled Shinobi form the five villages were sent to attack mercilessly at the Hidden Frost to kill Sasuke at any cost.

With Naruto, Mifune and Gaara on command it was impossible for Sasuke to escape out again.

The Frost Daimyo being controlled by Sasuke barred the Allied Forces to enter his land. This was a problem to the Allied Forces. They respected the Frost Daimyo and followed its wishes not to enter the land of frost.

But however, the Five Daimyo ordered a full range of attacks of the Country. Following orders, Naruto, Gaara and Mifune ordered a mass invasion, to find Sasuke and kill him once and for all. It was a tough decision for all.

While Tsunade, Mei and the Fourth Raikage were busy helping the Hidden Cloud, Kurotsuchi the Fourth Tsuchikage aided the allied shinobi forces in the Land of Frost.

Additional troops were sent to the front. Naruto's company was in the North Part of the Country, Gaara in the South, Kurotsuchi in the East and Mifune in the West. Shikamaru advised this strategy in order for them to corner Sasuke in the Center of the Country.

Sasuke however was planning something bad for them. He was waiting, luring them inside the country.


End file.
